


Bitty Reader Collection

by lacewing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Despression, Disabilities, I suck at these, I'll add more characters and tags as I go, Loss, Other, Survival, suggested tags welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing
Summary: Based off the AU of Rivethart's Bitty reader adventures. Just further reader stories as I am inspired or are suggested to me. A world where Monsters begin to get and take care of tiny human like magical beings called 'Readers'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitty Reader Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259684) by [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/pseuds/Rivethart). 



> The originals is really cute and I have gotten the author's permission for posting these little additional stories. My works are not necessarily canon to her own, just based in the same world setting. Do read her work! they are loads of fun and very cute!

She hated that sweater. Hated what it showed. Hated the reactions that came from what it showed.

Not pity, or understanding. But fear. The Readers feared her, even the other monsters feared her. 

They feared her and it hurt. So she didn’t wear it. They couldn’t make her wear it. 

Not like anyone would adopt her. No one wanted to even foster her. 

She didn’t care, perhaps it won’t be long as she could just, fade away. It would be easier to do so. 

She was a Reader who lost her monster. 

She was once called Bunny. She once had a home. A family. Two other readers, Summer and Bastion, a sweet compassionate and sunny personality Reader and an adventurous type.

Bunny had been a creative then. She loved stories and drawing and singing. She loved to dance. 

Her monsters had been a family, children and parents, all of them dog monsters. They had been loving and playful and full of energy. They loved when Bunny danced. 

She didn’t dance anymore. 

“Black? Are you hiding here again?” 

She didn’t answer the Reader who asked her, pulling up her legs on the bookshelf and lowering her head into the folds of her arms. A jumper came into view. He was one of the few Readers who didn’t fear her outright like the others did. 

“You left your sweater...” he started offering it to her. She grabbed it, with a grunt ripped it down the collar and threw it off the shelf.  
Black… black as her tainted soul. The other reader was very quiet for a moment before sitting next to the silent girl. She pulled up her knees tighter against herself and tucked her head back down. After some moments the other spoke.

“I had overheard Rivet the night they brought you in. Everyone was asleep, but I was up on a shelf reading.” He swung his legs a bit “No one knows why your shirt was black, I heard part of the story…”

“Which part? How I murdered a monster in cold blood?”

He stared at her “How a murderer destroyed your family, how your fellow Readers where taken, how you went to save them.” 

“How I failed.” She responded. “How they died in a tiny box with no air because their kidnappers were too stupid to put in air holes.” She spat “Or how I came in while they were asleep and dusted every single one of them? It got easier after the first one.” Her eyes were fairly blank. “Cut them right and they won’t even feel it, just bleed out without ever waking up.” 

The Jumper blinked and stared at her looking a bit disturbed. OK, yeah, that was a little freaky. “Look, you aren’t helping yourself hiding up here.” He told her, trying to be gentle, he wasn’t as good at this as a compassion would be, but, she was hurting. No one else was trying. Even the nice monster lady Rivet who looked out for them seemed at a loss as to what to do. 

Everyone looked up when someone came through the door. A monster holding a carrier from the Palace. Must be a new Reader! He was tall, in a long turtle neck sweater and duster jacket. When Rivet came out from the back he smiled politely, the marks shifting with the pleasant shift of his face, there was a small gap between his front teeth “Lovely Afternoon Ms Rivet.” He greeted cheerfully. 

“Hello Gap, what brings you?”

“Well since I was on my way home from my shift, one of their Royal Highnesses asked me to bring by this little fellow who’d been found this morning, apparently he’d gotten it into his head he was going to climb one of the towers” 

“Brave little fellow then” Rivet laughed as she took the carrier and looked inside.

“Indeed, and also I was to give you this” he handed over an envelope. Which the deer monster took and opened up. There were funds as well as a letter. She read it over thoughtfully. “Could you wait a moment Gap? I will write a reply to this.”

“I won’t be heading back to the palace until tomorrow.” He responded.

Rivet waved him off “No it’s quite alright, this is not that important that it must get there today, you would just be a dear if you do this.”  
He snorted at her likely unintentional pun (she’s been having out with Sans’ much too long) and nodded “Very well.” 

While the Deer Monster went back to her office the skeleton looked around the room, greeting little Readers who knew him, chatting amiably with others. He seemed quite nice and the little readers all seemed to like him, even more Timid Readers seemed to come and at least say hello. 

“You should meet him! He’s very nice.” The Jumper told Black who just shifted her knees and turned her back on the room. 

With a sigh the Jumper went to the edge of the shelf and scaled his way down. On the floor he picked up the discarded sweater which something about the movement caught the skeleton’s eye and he walked over “What have we here?” he crouched down to the reader, offering his hand.

Carefully the little Reader climbed on, as he had holes in the middle of his palms they had to lean more onto his fingers as he lifted them “Who’s sweater is this?” he asked lifting the material, the stark black was shocking, it’d been torn.

The Jumper pointed up “It’s Black’s, she refuses to wear it though.” He said “Please don’t be scared of her, everyone is and it’s making her sad.” The little jumper seemed put out about it.

“And why would I be?”

The little Jumper looked at him like he knew that the monster was likely lying through his teeth. “Because she had to kill monsters to try and protect her family.” He said.

His face softens “She is very brave then” he said “For one so small to go up alone against those who are bigger than her.”

The Jumper sighed with a shrug and leaned against Gap’s thumb “Yeah, well everyone acts scared of her, and no one wants to take her. She isn’t happy here. While I think one of the rougher timelines might take her on, I don’t think she’d be happy with them either. She doesn’t actually want to hurt anyone. I can tell.”

Gap hummed softly “Just that she is capable of such a thing.” As well as willing, if her sweater’s main color was anything to go by. Someone who only struck out in justice might have been silver, he was looking down at the sweater, there were other colors in this pattern, but all of it was just overshadowed. He glanced at the Reader on his palm “Is she up there?” he pointed to the book shelf, he could see something up there, huddled. 

The little one nodded and he carefully deposited him on the floor again before walking carefully to the shelf, the little Reader huddled in on herself hardly seemed to be a danger, at least not to any but possibly herself. 

“Hello little one.” He said softly, keeping his voice even. He knew sometimes Readers with the more difficult past experiences reacted poorly to him. Mostly because of a particular Gaster who most the other timelines would love to beat into a pulp, or possibly just dump his bony posterior into the Core and see if they could scatter him further than just out of existence. 

She didn’t respond, so at least it seemed she did not have any bad dealings with any alter versions of himself. At least, unlikely to be so, she also did not even look at him. Gap sighed and reached up to gently tap her and she half jumped as if that had been the last thing she expected. He gave her a kind smile “Hello” he tried again.

She watched him distrustfully “What do you want? Come to stare at the freak?” 

His smile disappeared and his brows knitted, “No” he responded “Actually I heard a little of your plight, and I just wanted to see if I could help.”

She snorted at him, but didn’t speak. Just watched him as if she wasn’t sure what his game was. 

Poor little thing, he could see it. She was trying so very hard not to feel any hope, trying to protect herself from further hurt and loss. This little Reader was grieving hard and had no one to lean on. 

He smiled, a bit more of the self that spent years building puzzles and dreaming of joining the Royal Guard before rediscovering who he really was shining through “If you would not mind, I think I will take you with me.” 

“Why?” she finally said, startled, stunned and he saw it… hopeful. 

“I know what it’s like to have been forced to make choices, and to hurt like you do. I would not want to watch your Soul bleed out as mine almost once did.” He said resting his hand on the shelf, letting her chose if she would step on it or stay. “And I really wouldn’t mind some company while I work.”

“Where do you work” she was facing him, not quite sure yet about fully trusting him. 

“At the Palace, I’m one of the scientists there.” He told her then he laughed “Mostly at the moment I am delegated as the glorified accountant and errand boy.” He seemed to be a bit unique among the Gasters, as he was once Papyrus. He still was. Papyrus was the result of his near accident with the Core, writing himself mostly out of existence, but not completely. His lab assistant Sans managed to hold onto a piece of him.

Then became that piece’s older brother, looking out for him. Protecting him. They were not really brothers, but Gaster was, well grateful and he still thought of that Sans as his brother. Sometimes, family was what you made and not what you were born to.

He really wished though that his Sans come back to be his lab assistant again. It was hard to find someone to bounce ideas off of. Most the Gasters didn’t understand him, and most the Papyruses while nice also had similar issues. He just, didn’t quite fit in, and looking at this little Reader he saw someone who like him, experienced something that changed her forever. She was never going to be the person she once was, like he would never be the scientist he once was. Maybe, she just needed someone who would decide just to be her family again to help towards making it better.

“How about you give me a chance, say a week. Then if you wish to stay longer, I will be happy if you chose to.” He told her.

She inched forward “but what if you don’t want me?”

He just smiled “I promise you, that won’t happen.” 

“But you know nothing about me?” a little closer, still questioning. Not sure.

“Likewise you about me.” He responded “Just means we will learn about each other then won’t we?” 

She was nearly touching his hand, which he kept flat on the shelf. (and was actually rather uncomfortable, it put his joints at odd angles.) “The fact I could kill you doesn’t bother you?”

“Are you going to kill me?” he questioned curiously.

Her tiny hand touched his palm lightly “I could.” He could feel her shaking, her will wavering. 

“Well, then I will have to just trust that you won’t” he didn’t even feel his smile falter once, “I believe in you.” 

She froze and stared at him. Her shaking tiny hands covering her mouth and tears welling up in her gaze. He did shift his hand, to gently cup the little person as she finally turned and press her face into his palm, her tiny hands touching the inside of the hole he had in his palm. Very carefully so not to startle her, he scooped her up and brought her down towards his chest. Glancing aside he saw the Reader who spoke to him about her giving a little victory cheer. Looking up he saw Ms Rivet at the doorway of her office as he smiled. 

“I think I would like to adopt.”


	2. Black Swan 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Gap and Black/Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just.. give me a moment to squee. 
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm good.  
> Thank you all for really liking this series and thank Rivet for letting me play in your little AU

Black Swan part 2  
-0-  
Gap was not having a good day.

Times like this he really wished he had some hair he could pull out. It just seemed like such a cathartic thing to do. On his shoulder he could feel little Black slowly sink further and further into herself. With every word spoken by the (well meaning) monarch before him she was slowly becoming more and more the tiny, huddled, broken, Reader he first met that day at Rivet’s. 

Finally he slammed his hand down and King Asgore blinked in startled surprise stopping mid sentence. 

“I am going to kindly interject right here, I am NOT leaving Black home alone while I am here. My hours are unpredictable and often very long. As another thing, why should she be punished because of things that happened outside her control? Black had a FAMILY your Majesty, one who was killed so that inept would-be criminals could kidnap their Readers. Black acted in an attempt to rescue what remained of her family. When that failed she acted to ensure that no one else would be hurt like she was. Can you, of all of us, make claims that you have not acted out of misguided ideas that goes against your nature? There are at least six souls that says no, and you are not the only one either. We have a growing number of universes who keep popping out of that mountain and each of them have someone like you who has to have made hard choices. Some have had to make even harder ones from what I have heard.”

Asgore huffed a bit uncomfortably under Gap’s lecture. “I hadn’t meant to...” he started.

Gap cut him off “None of us are innocent. Some are just more honest with themselves than those of us lucky to have more peaceful universes and maybe that is what scares you more. It is not that this little reader is dangerous, it is what she represents.” Gap turned “I have work to get back to, Your Majesty. If I may?” 

“Just, do not leave her unsupervised, I cannot guarantee her safety.” Asgore finally said sinking into his chair, looking tired and overworked. If Gap was not so irritated with him, he might have felt bad. (Well he did, just a little at least) With a curt nod he left heading for his small office. 

“Why do you defend me? It’ll only get you in trouble.” The tiny voice on his shoulder asked and he paused in the hall to reach up and gently bring little Black to where she could look him in the eye as he spoke. She still would not wear her sweater, instead she wore a simple little dress. He thought it made her look like an elegant little ballerina. 

It had been several weeks since he had adopted her on a ‘trial’. She still stayed, and he greatly enjoyed her company. She hurt, he could see it. She cried often, and slept more, but she was getting better. Slowly. Long as ‘well meaning’ idiots didn’t keep setting back his progress! Mentally he sighed, it was going to just take time. 

“I defend you because you are worthy of being defended.” He told her. Smiling at her as he saw her firm her lip to not cry again, “because you are my friend.” 

She managed a tiny smile at him and he brought her to his jacket pocket, which she crawled into, curling up small at the bottom. A gentle pat and he started down the hall again. 

“You know ours isn’t the only one who’s going to tell you that you should be rid of that Reader.” Gap paused and saw his brother, the particular Sans had on a delivery hat and stood next to a couple boxes. 

“Brother, what on earth are you wearing?” Gap responded instead. Looking his ‘brother’ over from the hat down to the sneakers and his round glasses taped to the sides of his skull to keep on.

He gave a little bow “New job.” He responded “so far seems I’m one of the only Sans’ in it, so that at least gives me an advantage. Plus got a fairly recognizable face, so most aren’t too bad about me knocking on their door saying ‘delivery!’” he adjusted the tape holding his glasses on his bony face.

“You look like a dork.” Gap responded with a chuckle.

His brother just shrugged and winked at him “Well, hey at least I look harmless.”

“You would be paid better here.” Gap reminded him.

His brother sighed and shook his head “eh, just, still not ready to step foot into another lab yet. Besides not like you need that much help running a few accounting books.”

Gap groaned “A ‘few’?” he said tossing up his hands “More like a few dozen timelines! And the expenditures of some of them! I do not WANT to know what the lust clan needs with 20 various kinds of whips and restraints. 4 different types of benches! I could just keep listing.”

The other whistled between his teeth sounding impressed “When’s the party?”

“Brother” Gap said with some irritation and his brother laughed. He ran phalanges over his skull “Then the trouble the Mettaton clan, did you know they felled about fifteen acres of forest for a new movie lot? They already have 4! WHY do they need one more? Their egos getting too big for four to handle?” 

Adjusting his glasses and re-affixing the tape to the side of his skull his brother snorted “I don’t think having one lot a piece would be enough for those egos.” He responded “Anyway, I do have this package to deliver, but, if you need someone to watch your little Reader sometimes, she’s welcome to hang out with me.” He told him.

Gap paused and sighed “Thanks.” 

He watched his brother leave with a tap of fingers to his head in a salute before heading around a corner holding the parcel he was delivering somewhere in the palace. 

He looked down at his pocket and sighed, Black wasn’t speaking so it was hard to say what she felt about the conversation, but he was glad at least his brother was supporting him. 

-0-

Black stayed quiet the rest of the day. She skipped lunch, she didn’t even come out of his pocket when he went to one of the Grilby’s for dinner, attempting to lure her out with fries. He didn’t’ much care for greasy food, but she seemed to like it. 

When he got home he changed into his pjs and fished her out of his coat pocket setting her in the flannel pocket of his shirt. She felt so, small. “I won’t ever give you up” he promised her. 

Still no response and Gap sighed “Please.” He said softly reaching up to gently touch his pocket “Talk to me, what is bothering you?”  
And for the first time since she went to his pocket he felt movement. “it would be better, if you took me back.”

“No.” he told her. 

“But…”

“I said if you wanted to, but you don’t want to. You just think it would be better, but you were fading there. Rivet couldn’t help you, there are few fosters who could even understand you. This isn’t just about that you killed and would kill again.”

“I wouldn’t!”

He glanced down to his pocket, she’d popped up and he just smiled at her “Even if someone came in tonight and dusted me?” They stared at each other for a few moments before she sighed. 

“… I would…” she finally relented, pouting a little and resting her chin on the folds of her arms that she hung over the edge of his pocket. 

“But all they see is that you have, and will kill. They cannot see why.” He told her “You and me? We’re between. I do not belong to this world the same way most do. I am not ‘Gaster’, but I am also not ‘Papyrus’, I am both, and in so I have,” he sighed reordering his thoughts a moment “As Gaster I had to make some very hard choices and I did hurt people in the name of science and trying to free our people. I failed, and the only reason I survived at all was because on young intern held onto part of me with all his might. He gave me an identity, a purpose.” He reached up to gently stroked her hair “You, you had a home, you had the love of a family of friends. The actions of others stole it all from you.” He said his voice growing soft “for me my own actions caused my own downfall, for you. You were thrust into a situation that was above anything you should have had to deal with, and you adapted. You could have run away, but instead you ran in. You were very brave” 

“I… don’t feel brave.” She said softly, head down. 

“You are under 6 inches tall, but you took on three grown monsters who had killed and likely would kill again, and you won.” He told her “that is very brave.” 

She’d gone quiet once more, but at least she did not hide again. So Gap pulled out a book and read for a little while. He turned on his radio, classical pieces playing while he read, the two of them in companionable silence. 

-0-

Gap didn’t realize he’d fallen to sleep until he opened his eyes, head half turned on his pillow, book resting on his stomach and saw near the radio little Black. 

She was dancing. 

He’d been told that before the loss of her family she had been a Dancer, flitting about like a little bird. Her Soul had hummed with such music. But after, she’d never danced. He stayed quiet watching her graceful movements to the classical piece on the radio, some sort of soundtrack it seemed. Dramatic and the simple notes swelled as did Blacks movements. There was something heartbreaking in her dance, reminding him of a ballet, the way she flitted, almost fully to the tips of her toes. Her arms like the wings of a bird. 

How she came down towards the end of the piece, sinking slowly to the ground as if any moment he expected her to become dust.  
The last notes faded and her movements stilled with the last sound. He carefully closed his book and reached over, holding his fingers out towards her and she looked up at him. He only smiled, having no words to describe why he felt as if he would cry. 

If any saw his little Black Swan like this, broken, her wings clipped her soul bleeding, they would not see her as a danger. 

He set her on the pillow next to his head and she shifted until her forehead touched the ridge of his nasal cavity between his eyes. Her hand resting below one of his eye sockets. They both drifted to sleep like that.


	3. The advantages of being smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not a reader, she's a survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, people really like this fic! thanks!  
> this is currently the end of the story ideas I have, some ideas I have I'm waiting to see what Rivet does in her fic with certain ideas first before writing up my own takes on them.  
> Past that, I'm open to ideas and suggestions of things people would like to see!
> 
> as a note the hunter-sans I used here is based from this au http://huntertale-au.tumblr.com/

The Advantages of Being Smol

-0-  
Being small had both advantages and disadvantages. 

No one expected a tiny human to be good at climbing trees. After all they were huge things that if a tiny human no more than 6 inches tall fell from would likely result in death on impact. 

But then the tiny human just made sure she didn’t fall. Adjusting her mouse fur lined hood she sat on the branch legs swinging as she watched the skeleton in camo move through the brush below. Oh he was good. But she knew she was better. After all she had been following him along for over an hour, just watching him as he stalked. Currently he was still, waiting. The deer he had his blue eye on had not yet moved around the bend. She pulled her bow with a wicket grin and taking aim she hit one of the animals from her higher vantage point. Startling them the creatures shot off into the forest.

Below her the skeleton cursed and stood up frustrated. Over an hour and all he managed to bag was a small rabbit. Only because it happened to hop right out in front of his nose hole. It was as if his hunt was cursed today! 

Above him the small human grinned silently, oh she wanted to laugh so much but she stayed quiet. She wouldn’t even make herself seem like a squirrel because that might make the skeleton react with how frustrating his hunting had been. For her part she waited a little and then carefully edged herself until she was in the tree better, hopping up higher into the branches before she shot a tiny arrow in her crossbow into another branch nearby to swing herself to the next tree and make her way off. Messing with the skeleton was fun, but she had better things to do than torment monsters. 

No matter how much she despised them. 

This fellow had been hunting around her territory for a week now, and she was having fun making that week hell. She knew by now he would give up and head elsewhere, outside her circle of influence. She lined up her next shot and was swinging across when suddenly something cut the line. A scream as she found herself swinging erratically and looking up saw that her line hadn’t been cut, it had been grabbed, by a large bird. Shit! That stupid hawk again! 

She hadn’t realized her scream drew attention as she was currently climbing her line and cursing the damn bird who was determined to pelt her against whatever as it flew through the trees. Grabbing its clawed foot she had to fight as the bird shifted to back wing and try to shake the tiny form clinging “Not this fucking time bird!” she gritted through her teeth as she pulled out the small knife and sliced.

Thing about birds, they don’t clot their blood like people do, not very fast anyway, and cut them deep enough, they will bleed out pretty fast.

She hung on as the erratic flight took them both crashing towards the ground. 

The hawk wasn’t dead when she fought her way out of the feathers, but would be likely unless it was lucky.

Glaring at it she was hoping for not lucky.

“Impressive.” She froze and slowly turned. Seeing boots on the leaf litter and ground cover then up a pair of pant legs and a fur trimmed coat, all of it in that grey camo. 

A blue eye stared down at her and a bony brow arched. “now, what is a reader doing out here?” 

She took off fast, heading for the trees. A few paces and she was caught up by blue magic. Growling she turned taking aim with her cross bow, but that was suddenly ripped from her grasp. “You are feisty.” He said with a wicked grin and she found herself being held in a hand. Which of course she tried biting. 

He just laughed at her as she drew back and rubbed her jaw. Biting bone was a bad idea. “And what is a little Reader doing so far out here hmmm?” he repeated his last question. 

She just glared at him, silent for the moment. Refusing to talk mentally she was calculating her chances of escape. “Cat got your tongue?” he finally teased. 

She just flipped him off and his grin turned wider. “Well guess I should take you back to the guards.” Fingers closed lightly around her.

“NO!” finally she yelled out and he paused staring down at her. 

“So you do talk.”

“Just put me down, this is my home!” she started to struggle.

“A little reader like you? You nearly got taken out by a bird.”

“I AM NO READER!” she shouted at him angry and getting tired of this. “I’m not going to go to that stupid city and be treated like some... some... PET! I don’t fucking care what they call it, I am not a PET.” 

“Oh? And then if not a reader what are you?”

She paused a long moment before staring at him dead in the eye “A survivor” 

-0-

He eyed the little ‘survivor’s’ base, sitting on the wide branch, she had herself quite a little set up in the apex of a tree where many branches met. A hammock set up to one side, there was a cover to keep off weather, even screening she could pull around to cut the wind. A contraption put together proved to be a sort of fireplace, she created charcoal to burn in it, else the small branches she could use at her size would burn up too fast. 

Considering this was pretty close to the area he would pass by on his hunts.

This fucking tiny bitch was likely the reason his hunts in this area sucked despite the amount of game. He would be angry if he wasn’t amused by the sheer guts this little thing possessed. 

Even though she looked like a human, she was not. A creature of magic like himself. Just very tiny. 

And this one had gone wild, apparently by her own choice and was doing actually seriously well for herself. She had a safe home, she had plenty of food, even a little store for when the winter months came. He could see little drawings that showed she had plans for beefing up her little camp when winter did come, to keep warm. She had her own little tanning set up as well. Mice and squirrel skins, and squirrel was impressive, they were bigger than her and fast. The number of tails she had about her little dwelling spoke well of her skills. 

She offered him some food, it was actually a substantial amount for someone so small, but still must be half her store to make enough for a decent meal for him. They continued in this companionable silence until he decided to leave. She didn’t act like she wanted to go, she watched him scale down her tree but went about her business.

He was thoughtful for a moment before going about his own.

-0-

She was perched in his hood as they stalked the prey. Every time he came out now he usually invited her to hunt with him. She wasn’t sure right at first, and while she’d go along it was never close, just like before only instead of annoying him she helped. Whistling out and directing him from her better vantage points. He always shared some of his catch with her. She had more than enough meat, leather and other gathered goods to last her not just over the winter, but well into spring. 

Then it just sort of happened over time, now when he came out she rode on his shoulder. Sometimes she left to get a better view, but he always waited for her to return. A loud noise nearby though startled them and scared off the prey. The girl used her cross bow to sling herself up to a tree branch to see what the noise was about, she returned quickly “Looks like someone is chopping down some trees over there” she said pointing and frowned “I didn’t hear about any construction.”

“Me neither” he grumbled. He decided to climb one of the higher trees and perched to watch the construction, was someone setting up some sort of filming? There were an awful lot of cameras.

They chilled out watching the action as any hunts for the day were done for. No prey was going to be sticking around after this. 

“How big are they going with that?” the little one’s voice sounded more than a bit concerned. The cuttings were getting horribly close to her camp. 

Sans frowned and climbed down heading through the trees. He started to see marks of trees that were slated to be cut, until they reached her tree.

The big fat X on it and the sounds of lumber falling down far beyond.

“What? NO! I thought this forest was protected or something!” she squeaked and was already heading for her shelter rushing to save what she could, this close to the fall months there would not be as much time to relocate and set herself up again. It took time to preserve food and more when you were very small! Plus most the berry and other stores were going to be useless now, she couldn’t move it all. She…

Sat down in the middle of her home and started to cry. All this time she had been safe! The worst she had to worry about was random hunters like Hunter or a hawk or two. Maybe even an inquisitive squirrel or mouse. 

But those she could trap, or annoy, that was stuff she could deal with, this? 

What could she do about people with chainsaws and bulldozers? She didn’t even know what they were doing that they felt the need to level a few acres of trees. She felt a finger gentle stroked her back and looked up to see that Hunter had climbed her tree and was laying out on the branch. “I’ll help you move.” He told her, “I can carry all of this easy.” He reached down pulling out a bag from his pouch. Shifting to sit up and opening it to start loading things into the bag “You can stay at my base until we locate a better place for you.” He offered. 

She stared at him biting her lip as if she was trying to figure out if this was a trap, but, she’d come to trust this monster. Taking a breath she started to load things into the bag as he carefully began taking down her awning and folding up the treated leather. It was going to have to be retreated, the waxy coat she put over it for rain protection cracked even under his careful working. But at least she was going to still have it! 

Between the two of them an hour later she was perched on his shoulder watching her home disappear behind her as he moved agilely through the forest. This had been the place she made for herself. It had been safe, comfortable, and free from the bad place. She’d even been thinking of finding a little chick or a baby mouse to raise as a pet. Attempt to ride a squirrel! All of it ruined because someone was leveling half the forest as far as she could see. 

She wasn’t crying. It was just non-existent rain.


	4. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs, that would be nice, could he get a final meal request? He would like eggs. The first thing he ever had was eggs, and he’d like that to be the last too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my commenters wanted death, destruction and angst..   
> Well, I think I managed as least a little of that.

Eggs

-0-

“This one is useless, get rid of it.” The voice was hated, raspy and garbled. 

The hands that closed around him, cupping him so gently were warm. He was carried off into a separate place, blurry eyes not able to focus, head feeling like so much scrambled eggs. 

Eggs, that would be nice, could he get a final meal request? He would like eggs. The first thing he ever had was eggs, and he’d like that to be the last too. 

“Where are you going? You know he said to dispose of it.”

The hands holding him shook “maybe, I can heal him. I…” he felt something wet dampen his hair and as his eyes slowly focused he realized that he was staring up into the skeletal face of one of the captors. The tall one, who tended to heal the others when they were hurt, before they were all taken away never to come back.

He’d seen many readers come and go for a bit now, but he’d been deemed ‘unsellable’ so he had sat alone in a tiny cage to the side.   
Sometimes he talked to the tall one. He seemed about as lost and lonely as the little Reader was, and well, talking passed the time.   
But now, he was crying. Slowly the little reader reached up a hand to touch that scarred face.

Behind him the smaller skeleton stared at his brother, crying over the tiny reader that their father ruined. The little guy had come in damaged, his legs all but useless. Their father deemed him worthless on the market, but had decided to keep him around. 

When he’d seen his brother talking to the little thing though, he had been afraid he would get attached. He tried to encourage him not to get attached.

Obviously not well enough. Their father decided to experiment on the little thing and now?

It was likely going to die anyway. 

He rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder “Look, if you need me to...”

“NO!” he was holding the reader protectively “I’ll take care of him! Just... give him a chance. Please.”

The smaller one sighed and rubbed his scared face “Just, don’t let Dad catch you, Paps.”

Paps snorted “he won’t even notice likely, Sans. He’s already put this one out of his mind.” He scoffed and held the hurt broken creature in his hands. He was just, so tired of the death, the destruction, of hurting everyone. 

He wanted to save one person. Just, one. 

Let him save this soul, please. 

“eggs…” the voice was so small, so weak, if he hadn’t been holding the reader so close he wouldn’t have heard the voice at all.

He blinked down at the little being “What was that?”

“.. can I have.. eggs? Please?” 

“Eggs?” he blinked and laughed shakily, “I’ll make you some eggs.” He promised him “and get you feeling better.”

“ok.” The little reader gave him a bright but worn smile.

The monster struggled not to burst into tears again. He stood up and slightly slouched he went off to the area he and his brother prepared their meals. Hunting around “Eggs for... Eggs” he looked down at the tiny form that seemed more dazed at the moment, likely a good thing considering the extent of damage done to his body. “I’ll call you Eggs.” The reader gave a soft laugh.

“ok” he responded. He seemed happy with that name. 

“I’m, not the best cook” the monster said softly his voice a deep rumble as he found an egg and –well- he attempted to fry it, it became more of a scramble which was burned a bit in spots. 

Finding a piece that wasn’t so bad he gave it to the reader, who took it and nibbled “it’s good”

He’d finished the bit of egg and then went so still for a moment Paps was afraid the little one would turn to dust in his palms.

He was relieved to see the slight rise and fall of his chest. He pulled little Eggs towards his torso, head bowed as he focused on giving him magic, for him to heal, to feel better, to live.

Paps didn’t see his brother staring over at him from the entrance, watching him focus on his tiny charge and crying. A broken figure and Sans sank back against the wall covering his own face. How much longer would they deal with their father’s insanity? Would it really have just been better if they had let him go instead of trying to save him? Sinking to his heels, back against the wall he pulled out a smoke and lit up. Taking in a long puff before letting it seep out in a comforting manor through his skull and teeth. 

How long before they were both just as crazy as Gaster? 

-0-

Sans ended up throwing a blanket over his tall brother. He’d spent hours pouring magic into the little creature. Who despite everything looked like he might just live. Sans shook his head, Paps… was something. The reader wasn’t looking the best even with all the healing his brother poured into him. Scars covered the little fellow, but he breathed. 

When he turned around, he saw Gaster in the doorway, staring down at Paps and the little figure he held. 

“Hmm, seems the experiment may be able to continue after all, if it lives to the morning.” Was all he said leaving the room. Sans clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. 

He turned and saw his brother was awake, the tall lean skeleton was curled protectively around the tiny form sleeping in his hold. He stood up silently. 

“Bro…” Sans started, Paps just gave him a look that chilled the smaller skeleton to the soul. 

“He won’t have Eggs.” Was all he said.

“What are you going to do?” 

“Take him somewhere safe. I… will be back.” And he left.

-0-

Papyrus stood outside the new building. Staring silently at it before he walked up, carefully he set a tiny bundle, the little reader wrapped in a soft cloth at the back step, bony hand reached up to knock. His hand holding the little reader did not let go, his other hand’s knuckles did not touch the wood. He felt, frozen. 

Then Eggs opened his eyes and startled at him, then around, looking confused. “Where?” he started to ask.

“Somewhere safe.” Paps told him “Where my father can’t hurt you anymore.”

“… but what about you?” Eggs reached out touching Paps’ thumb.

“I’ll be alright, I have my brother, he’ll take care of us.” He tried putting on a brave face for the little reader. His voice choking up.   
Eggs looked like he wanted to say something more, but the door suddenly opened and Paps looked up at the deer monster who stared down in shock, the two frozen until her eyes landed on the scarred and broken reader in his hand.

Then it was as if her horns grew in size, the tips growing sharp, her eyes took on a dangerous edge to them. She snapped out and the little Reader was no longer in Paps hold, but cuddled to her chest. Both the skeleton and reader looked pretty stunned. 

“I don’t want trouble, I just brought Eggs somewhere he’d be safe!” Paps said hurriedly.

“Get away from here!” the owner of the adoption center hissed dangerously. 

“No! Please! Don’t hurt him! He didn’t do this to me!” Eggs grabbed the monster’s shirt, tugging desperately. “Please!!!” fat tears rolled down his cheeks _”please!”_ he begged.

Paps just held out his hands, entreatingly before him “I’ll leave just… take care of Eggs, please.” Greenish tinged tears coated his own cheeks as he backed up, his eyes doing down to the hiccupping reader who alternated between begging the deer for mercy and turning to try and reach for the skeleton. 

Rivet began to calm, looking between the tiny Reader in her hands and the pleading skeleton who resembled Gaster, he might have resembled him with the white turtleneck and long black coat, looking like the insane skeleton who was causing so much trouble with her readers, but as she looked at him she saw he wasn’t. He was taller, leaner, and the amount of love and pain she felt between these two, it was palatable. 

This person was trying to protect the reader by bringing him to the only place he could think of as safe. 

She relaxed, her horns curling back in. Taking a breath she stroked the little reader who was a weeping mess against her chest. “I apologize, you both caught me off guard.” She said.

Slowly the other straightened, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. 

She found herself smiling softly “I’ll protect him… Eggs you said his name was? Until you can come back for him, we’ll be waiting.” 

The other’s head shot up and seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

In her hand the little Reader stopped crying as well, slowing down to softer hiccups and shaky breaths, turning slightly “I-I’ll w-wait-t for you.” 

The other’s face went from the near fear and grief to a slacked stunned expression.

Before he suddenly smiled and in that moment he didn’t look like Gaster to Rivet.

He looked like a Papyrus. He gave a nod before turning and leaving in the early morning hours.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
